Sossenryoku Boys Academy
by Skylark555
Summary: Fierce winds howled outside of the large,dank building.The halls were silent aside from the sounds of the rain hitting the window pains and the loud claps of thunder that crackled through the midnight air...to find out more read on this is an Original fic
1. Prolouge

_AN: Hi all this is my first original fic so please be nice and no flames. Though if you are giving constructive criticism then it is aloud. Please R&R thank you for your interest and I hope my fic captivates you. _

_SkyLark_

_PS: Warning this is a Yaoi fic if you dun like then dun read _

_Thanks so much and enjoy_

_Prologue_

_Fierce winds howled outside of the large, dank building. The halls were silent aside from the sounds of the rain hitting the window pains and the loud claps of thunder that crackled through the midnight air. A clock rang out signaling the dawning hour and the stillness of the place seemed almost deadly. As the furious storm raged on the soft sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. As I sat there in the dark I could tell that whoever those steps belonged to was coming closer; for, they began to grow louder with every second. By now I'm sure you are wondering just who I am and why I would be sitting here in the dark listening to the sounds of the raging storm; as well as wondering where I am. _

_Well to start off we are in Sossenryoku, it's an all boy's boarding academy for gifted students. By gifted I don't mean students who get high grades or are on the honors and dean's list all the time; nor, do I mean students that are learning impaired. The students that attend this academy are gifted in a different way; you see, each and every one of them has their own power or ability that makes them special and at times makes it hard for them to find a place to fit into human academies. On rare occasions humans apply to become a part of our facility and although the school is not made for them they are not turned away; for, even humans have their own abilities. _

_I am Kayo Netsuke, the head master and founder of this academy. I started the school because it was never easy for me as I grew up. I am of the vampire race and had a problem when it came to fitting in within the humans' world of study. As I grew older I decided that I would create a school where people like my-self could learn and be around others like themselves. You're probably wondering why this is an all boys academy and not one for both genders; well, the answer to that is simple this is one of two academies; the other being strictly for girls. _

_In order to enter either academy the student is required to fill out an application. Said application provides us with information on students: backgrounds, age, race, level of education, and reasons for wanting to come to our academy. Considering that we are the only school of this nature we have classes from kindergarten through college. With all of this stated I would like to welcome you to the Sossenryoku Boys Academy for Gifted Students. I do hope that you enjoy your stay._

_AN: Well I know that this was short but it's only a prologue and was meant to catch your attention please R&R it's very important that I know if this fic is liked or not because if it isn't then I won't keep it up for long._


	2. Chapter 1

_Sossenryoku, a school for people who are—for lack of a better description—not normal, had been receiving many new applications for the past few months, and the acceptance selection was now in progress. _

_Headmaster Netsuke Kayo was simply delighted that he would be able to hand pick some of the students that would be joining the academy; along with being able to greet those who would be returning for further schooling. The group of teachers, professors, administrators, and Kayo entered the conference room, and settled down to go through the new applications. _

_"Lets get started," Shyan (mathematics department chair-woman) stated while picking up one of the hundreds of applications. Soon enough each person in the room was looking over the papers, making a pile of the ones that they thought should be accepted and scrapping the others. _

_Kayo made two piles: one of students that were going to be accepted, and one for students that he wanted to read over a second time. His pile of accepted students currently had five applications from former students that had left because their families had moved or had wanted to see what going to school with "normal" humans was like. _

_Within four hours the team had selected five hundred students that would be accepted and about two hundred that needed to be looked over a second time. Once the acceptance process had been completed, rooming was next. Kayo decided that two of the former students would be placed as roommates as a sort of punishment for dropping out. Their names are Dokuritsu Jiyu and Kage Uma. _

_Dokuritsu was a 16-year-old smart-assed Kitsune, standing at 5'8" and weighing 135lbs. Although he means well he tends to make the worst situation possible fall to an even lower level. _

_Kage on the other hand was a 17-year-old elf, standing at 5'9" and weighing 160lbs. Kage doesn't get along with many and had dropped out of Sossenryoku two years earlier in an attempt to make his own way in the "human" world._

_(2 weeks later—start of term)_

_As day broke the Sossenryoku Academy for Boys opened its doors for the first day of the new semester. Kayo stood on the front steps of his promising school. He lifted his chest and inhaled the warm air. There was a hint of crispness to it; indicating the coming fall. With autumn the leaves underwent their glorious transformation and fell off the trees about the school, and with the change came a flood of eager boys over which he was head master. _

_He knew some of them to obey his every whim, while others were notorious troublemakers. Kayo leaned his head back and gazed up at the bright morning sun that shone down onto his fine establishment. He had been waiting for this day all summer. A few hours were still to pass before anyone would show up at the large gates that marked the entrance to the school. _

_The first to enter the school grounds was a Neko who had been attending Sossenryoku for the past two years. As he walked along the path marked by sakura trees he paused for a moment. He removed a camera from his bag and took a picture of one of the trees. This action may seem odd to others, but to Niko it had become a ritual; as well as a way to see the slight changes that occurred throughout the years. After taking the photo, Niko continued on to the main building where Kayo was waiting._

"_Welcome back Mr. Kurami," Kayo said as Niko reached him. "Thank you, sir. It's nice to be back," Niko replied before bowing and heading toward the auditorium._

_The flood of students rapidly grew before slowly witling back down as the last few stragglers strayed in. Kayo was ecstatic seeing so many old faces and just about as many new ones. Once all of the student body had been seated within the auditorium, Kayo headed to the stage to deliver the yearly speech that usually only pertains to the new students. However this year the speech included some things having to do with minor changes that were going to be worked out through that semester and into the next._

"_To start off I would like to welcome all of you to the Sossenryoku Academy for Boys. I am Headmaster Kayo Netsuke and I would like to mention that there have been a few changes to the school. _

_Besides the usual maintenance of the school we have also added on a floor to each dorm building and we have a few new courses that we are offering this semester. If they are successful then they will continue on, but if they turn out to be a waste of the school's funding they won't be offered again in the future. The new courses go as followed: Pottery, Aviation, Culinary Arts, Creative Writing, Potions, and Archery, as well as a set of equine related courses. These are: _Dressage, Barrel Racing, Breaking and Training, Racing, Hunter/Jumper, and Breeding

_Now just remember, while the construction is going on we will be a bit limited on space. For safety reasons everyone is to stay away from any area that is being worked on while the workers are here. _

_Moving on I would like to give a special welcome to all of our new students. I am looking forward to having the chance to meet every one of you. Over the next few weeks I will be calling people down to my office in order to meet them on a more personal level. _

_The rules here are simple: everyone is to try to get along with everyone else—for we are all stuck here until June so you might as well make the most of it— and further more we do have a dress code that is to be followed from Monday through Friday. All of you will find uniforms in your dorms; all of which are new and clean. _

_As far as curfew goes everyone needs to be in his dorm by 10 PM Monday through Thursday, unless you have another place to stay. No one will be allowed on or off campus after the gates are closed; which will be at 9 PM sharp. Does anyone have any questions?"_

_The student body remained motionless, wanting to be able to get out as soon as possible. Kayo waited for a few minuets to make sure no one had any questions or misunderstandings. _

"_Ok, since there are no questions let me finish this up by saying that there are maps of the campus on the table that you are going to pass on your way out, and your schedules say who you are supposed to meet in order to receive a key to your dorm and further instructions. To all my new faces, welcome, and I hope you enjoy your stay here at Sossenryoku," Kayo stated before leaving the stage and heading out to the main area in the building. All the students filed out of the large room to seek out the professor that held their key and the name of their dorm mate. _

_Within minutes all the students had a map in hand and had found the professors that had their information. Each student was handed their schedule, I.D. card, and a key with the number of their dorm written on it before being sent to their rooms to unpack their bags and have time to look around the large campus before dinner, since classes started early the next morning._

_( AN: Sorry this chap is a boring one I lost my train of thought it was supposed to be longer originally. Please R&R and maybe I'll have something much more interesting next time thanks so much.)_

_To all of my reviewers: I love ya guys. _

_Sky Lark, out. _


	3. Chapter 2

_(AN: Well now it looks like we've made it to chapter two and some real interesting things are to come and… well, don't take my word for it. Read on and find out for your self just what happens when you throw two people who absolutely hate each other in a small room together and tell them that they are going to be living there with one another. Anyway read and review; I need some ideas for the next chappy and I need a few more characters as well. I guess I have bored you enough so on with the fic!_

_Ja-ne._

_SkyLark )_

_(Dorm Building Beifield. Also known as Dorm "B")_

_Dokuritsu walked up to the large old building and looked up to the window on the fifth floor. "I hope they have an elevator in there," he thought before entering and heading to his room. He trudged up the many flights of stairs since he had been unsuccessful in his search for an elevator and traveled down the long dark halls until he reached room 512._

_He pulled out his key and entered the dark room. As he paused to turn on the light a voice stated "Oh god why the fuck are you here?" _

_The kitsune stopped in his tracks. "This is the dorm I was assigned, asshole," he said harshly holding up his key as if proving his point by that small action. _

_Kage glared through the darkness at the kitsune. "Of all the creatures I have to get stuck with in this dump, they put **you** in my room," he said, a bitter taste forming in his mouth at the thought of having to share the room with Dokuritsu. _

_The Kitsune glared back at the elf. "Well it's not like I want to be here either you know." _

_The elf just sneered. "Riight… Sure you didn't. You probably went to Kayo and begged to be placed in here." _

"_I did not! Who would want to share a room with an asshole like you?" Dokuritsu defended. _

"_Oh I'm so hurt," the elf stated sarcastically. "Just leave me the fuck alone and I'll leave you alone." _

_The kitsune growled through clenched teeth, a glare piercing through the darkness like daggers of ice. Kage just smirked. He found that he rather enjoyed pissing the kit off and decided to make a habit or rather a game out of it. He wanted to see just how far he could take it before the bastard decided to ask to have his room switched. _

_A few floors up resided a shape shifter named Caramin and an InuYoukai named Shay Taan. Both sighed as they heard the two below them fighting. "Looks like we aren't gonna get any form of sleep… It's only the first day and whoever's living down there is already causing a ruckus." Caramin stated while continuing to unpack his things. _

_Shay looked at him "Well Cari-chan we could always find more entertaining things to do at night." A suggestive smirk played on his lips. _

"_Shay, remind me again; why the hell did I agree to coming here with you?" _

_Shay pouted and gave his all-too-cute puppy eyes. "Cause you love me and you didn't want to have to deal with not seeing me for months at a time?" _

_Caramin sighed, knowing that the pup had been right. "Sometimes I wish that you weren't so cute. Then I may actually be able to say no to you, damn Inu." _

_Shay laughed. "But me being cute is a good thing. You never manage to stay mad at me."_

"_But who says that's a good thing? Ever think that someone may want to stay mad at you for a while?" the shape-shifter stated while holding back a chuckle. Tossing a toy bunny at the other, the Inu-youkai gave a fake pout before moving to pounce on his roommate. "Don't even think it. We still have a lot to do before dinner," the shape shifter warned. _

_Shay gave a real pout this time. "But unpacking and organizing is no fun…"_

"_It may not be fun but it is necessary," Caramin retorted. Shay sighed before giving in to the demand that he unpack everything before doing any thing else, mumbling to him-self as he worked. _

_Dorm Building C (also known as 'Crimson Dream')_

_Niko found himself having a few problems with the rooming situation. The poor neko had been placed in a room with two other guys that just happened to be much larger than he was in size, weight, and ego as well. His roommates had assumed earlier that Niko would be a push over and they were absolutely correct in this situation. The young neko was book-smart, but when it came down to it, aside from having a talent when it came to photography and school work, he didn't have much that he was capable of, or so he thought. He debated whether or not to have his room switched, but decided against it knowing that the Head Master, along with the rest of the staff, had a full plate of things to deal with already. _

_The shy neko decided that rather than bothering the staff by asking them to change his room he would just simply stay out of the dorm and as far from it for as much time as he could. Niko began to think about his little plan and realized that as nice as it sounded it wouldn't work. He would still have to put up with their shit at night and first thing in the morning. To say the least he was beginning to regret returning to Sossenryoku this semester. Just then the door slammed open as one of his two roommates entered the room, interrupting his train of thought. _

"_Still here twerp? I thought you woulda left by now," Josh said, a feral tone to his voice. _

"_Umm … I … umm… decided not to have my room switched … it would be too much of a hassle for the head master and the rest of the staff…" Niko stammered back at the large Valkyrie staring down at him. _

_Josh smirked, hearing a tinge of fear in the neko's voice. Niko squirmed in his chair wishing he could just disappear. _

"_Then it looks like we'll get to have some fun after all," Josh stated, a sadistic look crossing his features. Niko swallowed hard, not liking the glint in Josh's eyes nor trusting the tone in the Valkyrie's voice. Josh inched closer to the frightened neko as a knock sounded on the door and a voice accompanied it. "Time for dinner, everyone to the dining hall."_

"_Looks like we'll have to wait until later to continue our little game," Josh said, annoyance in his tone as he left the room and Niko to go in search of the dining hall. Niko sighed in relief before taking what he needed and rushed out of the dorm, locking the door and taking the fastest route to the cafeteria, taking every precaution along the way that Josh and Raven didn't see him. _

_(AN: And that's a wrap for this chappy. At least please R&R and tell me what you think. A special thanks to all my reviewers. _

_Ja-ne _

_ SkyLark)_


	4. Chapter 3 compleet

_(AN: Omg it's amazing we are actually on chapter three, much thanks to my loyal reviewers! And a special thanks to one reviewer in particular. I'm not putting names on here but if this is meant for you than you'll know. Mew, anyway you have a lot to look forward to in this chapter; we have a nice amount of new characters and we will also get to learn a little about them. Yay! Ne way, do da do I guess I should get on with my fic nd stuffs cause I'm sure you're all about ready to kill me. Well till the end of the chappy then._

_Ja-ne._

_ SkyLark )_

_Back tracking cause I'm sure by now people have forgotten what the hell is going on. For those of you who remember what was happening then skip over this part _

"_Time for dinner, everyone to the dining hall."_

"_Looks like we'll have to wait until later to continue our little game," Josh said, annoyance in his tone as he left the room and Niko to go in search of the dining hall. Niko sighed in relief before taking what he needed and rushed out of the dorm, locking the door and taking the fastest route to the cafeteria, taking every precaution along the way that Josh and Raven didn't see him. _

_ End of back track _

_Niko managed to get to the cafeteria in half the time he usually took, breathing a sigh of relief and hoping that he managed to get there before Raven and Josh. He entered the large, noisy room, keeping his ears back in a nervous and submissive gesture cautiously glancing around. Once satisfied that he had managed to get there before the two, he went up to get his food, figuring that it would be easier afterwards to find a seat at one of the tables. _

_Unfortunately for our young neko, seats at the tables were already assigned to people. (There are 3 kinds of tables, tables that hold 4,3,or 2 people at them.)_

_Niko inched his way through the crowded room searching for a spot only to find one with his name taped to a chair. He had been placed at a table that held four and as he looked around he spotted the names of who was to sit with him. Niko almost had a heart attack with what he saw; he had been placed with both Raven and Josh. _

_Niko thought, " at least there is another person here …. Maybe they won't do any thing …" as he looked around he noticed a number 3 posted on his table and began looking around the room to see if he recognized any one at the other tables. Although Niko didn't recognize any one around him he noticed that everyone seemed pretty happy with the seating arrangements as many of them were talking or listening and sharing their stories and backgrounds with those at their table. Some were even laughing, joking around, and just having a grand old time._

_At a table not to far from Niko's, Aiden and Skyler were talking quietly having met not to long before dinner and had not spoken much till they were put at a table together with no one else._

_Aiden looked to sky " so what'd you say you were?" " I didn't say but I'm an empath and have slight telekinetic abilities" Sky said in a soft tone. " Really that's awesome" Aiden looked amazed "I'm just a plain ordinary water sprite". "Well that's not ordinary and I doubt there are any ordinary people around here" Sky stated with a smile playing across his lips. " I'll be back in a second I forgot something" with that sky got up and headed toward the lunch line. _

_Mean while Niko was attempting to eat quickly in order to get away from Josh and Raven. Realizing that the neko was trying to escape their grasp Josh scooted closer draping an arm over Niko's shoulder speaking softly to keep others from hearing " what's your hurry, don't you enjoy our company or are you just anxious to get back to our little game" an evil smirk curling his lips. Niko almost instantly began to tremble, eyes darting around the room hoping that someone would help though not calling out; because, he knew that it would only make things worse. Niko kept from responding to Josh's questions and threats. His eyes locking with Sky's for a brief moment revealing a hell of a lot more to him then he knew._

_Skyler found a need within him to help the neko as all of Niko's secrets from his past and present flowed into him through that brief moment of eye contact. Sky decided to forget about what he was headed to get and wondered over to Niko's table, " hey Niko wanna come over and sit near Aiden and I? " acting as if he and Niko were good friends." He's perfectly fine here" josh responded making sure Niko didn't have the chance to speak. "I wasn't asking you, whoever you are, I was asking Niko and he is capable of making his own decisions" Sky stated with a deep glare. "Fuck off" Josh retorted just as Kayo was passing. "That kind of language is unacceptable Mr. Breconshire" Josh looked up to see just who was talking and immediately fell silent. "I don't want to have to speak to you again on this mater; I am hoping that you will be able to fallow the few simple rules that have been set out" "yes Mr. Netsuke" Josh stated, his eyes falling to the floor in a defeated fashion. Kayo smiles lightly before heading to his table up in front where he could watch the rest of the room easily. _

_Josh looked up and realized that Niko and Sky had left. "Damit he's gone" "calm your self no need for us to get in trouble now, he is in our room after all" Raven said in his smooth silk like voice. "Why do you two seem to like to make that kids life a living hell?" Kage blatantly stated, speaking up for the first time since leaving his room and having to split up with his room mate. "Because we do" Josh stated with a smug smile. _

"_Are you going to be ok?" asked Skyler. Niko gave a small, nervous, smile before responding in a hushed tone "yes… thank you, umm… you seem to know me; but, um what's your name?" "My name's Skyler though most just shorten it to Sky" he responded with a warm and gentle smile. "And that's Aiden" Aiden gave a light nod of his head. "It's nice to meet you, both of you, thank you for inviting me to come sit with you" his voice still holding the nervous tone though his ears were no longer pinned flat against his head. "Welcome" Sky said with a smile. "Was that kid your roommate?" Aiden inquired; Niko looked down at the elegant wood floor of the dining room while nodding, his ears falling slightly. Sky looked at him with concern "you need to have your room changed" "I don't want to bother the staff they already have enough to take care of" Niko stated quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the grain of the floor. Sky placed a hand under Niko's chin gently lifting his face so that Niko was looking at him while he made his statement "they won't care if you ask them to switch you have a good reason for wanting to". "No Kayo and the others have enough to do as is I'll be fine …" Niko's voice reverting to the nervous tone it held before. Aiden looked to him with concern "Niko it's not right for you to have to be afraid when you have clearly done nothing wrong" his tone soft and calming. "I'll be ok … really you don't have to worry …" he stammered looking any where but at the two who were trying to help him. Skyler looked at him and with all seriousness in his tone "Niko if he does any thing to you even if it's just bumping into you on accident and you feel uncomfortable you can always come stay in with us; we are in room 312 in crimson-hold" Niko nodded still keeping from making eye contact "ok… thank you for everything" "you don't have to thank us" Aiden stated. _

"_What the hell why are we still here there is no reason to be" Josh said with an annoyed edge to his tone. Raven gave him a sly smile; "be patient, if you want to head back to the room then go but it would be more fun if we wait for him to leave" his voice as smooth as silk "the chase is all part of the fun". "What kind of creature are you?" Kage asked beginning to get creped out. "You'll just have to figure that out for your self my friend for no one will know less they truly seek the answer" Raven coolly replied his smile still in place. Chills ran up and down Kage's spine at the boy's tone "do I scare you?" Kage looked to where the question had come from. He found him self gazing into a set of crimson pools where mystery seemed to hang and spin in circles keeping all who dared try and enter out. "No, I don't fear you. I want to learn more about you; you are interesting". "Am I? well I'm flattered" he smirked as he rose and left the table moving gracefully across the floor to one of the many other tables in the large room._

"_Nathaniel, Valendrum it's oh so nice of you to come and say hi" Nathaniel looked up from his meal "Raven I didn't see you when we came in. Where were you sitting?" "I'm over there" Raven made a slight hand motion to the table he had just left. Valendrum shook his head "I can't believe you were sitting right there and none of us noticed." "Well believe it or not Josh and I are over there" snickering softly he smirked "so who's that?" he asked when nether of his friends introduced him. Nathaniel was quick to respond "oh that's Rigel he shares a room with Valendrum." "Pleasure to meet you Rigel" Raven purred with an out-stretched hand. Rigel accepts the offered hand shaking it. _

_time passed quickly; seconds turning into minuets as did minuets turn to hours and before any one realized dinner was over and they were all heading back to their dorms many laughing and chatting with new friends and some with old. Niko stayed near Sky and Aiden while heading back to his dorm not wanting to run into Josh or raven on his own. _

"_You've been so quiet, something bothering you?" Sky looked to Niko with a worried glance. "I'm fine" he smiled briefly "thank you for walking around with me; I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been" "you trouble? Don't think like that you haven't been trouble at all". "I should go I have a few projects to finish" Niko sighed as he thought about the pictures he wanted to developed, "you have projects already? But it isn't even the first day of classes" Aiden said giving a confused look to the neko. "It's not something for class or any thing like that it's just something that I have to get done" Niko looked to the floor as he spoke in a hushed voice. Sky looked at him a sad yet gentle gleam in his eye "want us to go with you?" "No thanks, it's ok you don't have to worry" Niko looked up while speaking and made an attempt to force false confidence into his tone his gold-crimson pools swirling with all kinds of emotion but containing an emptiness to them. "…okay… but if you have any problems come find us" Sky's voice held concern "I will" Niko gave a small reassuring smile before walking off to his dorm thoughts swarming around in his head._

_Before he knew it the tall, dark, and dreary form of the dorm building loomed over him. Niko reached a shaking hand out grasping the handle of the door to the massive building and slowly opened it. The halls were empty lit only by the dim glow of candle light. Niko walked cautiously through the halls to his room; pausing at the door, Niko began to think twice about going in. Reaching out a trembling hand, Niko took hold of the doorknob turning it slowly and cautiously entering the room. Finding it empty he let a sigh of relief escape him and walked through to his section of the large room. He slipped into the walk-in closet that he transformed into a photo development room closing the door behind him and flicking the red light on to begin the process of developing the pictures he had taken earlier that day._

_Hours passed before the sound of a door opening caught Niko's attention. Just as he went to turn around he heard the silken voice of Raven directly behind him. "Well now looks like I've found our little kitty" his tone was cold making Niko shudder; the fear that had left him returning all but too quickly. "Wh … what do you want….." Raven smirked loving the fear in Niko's tone. "You'll just have to wait and see." "Do as you're told and you'll be fine" Josh's malicious voice joined ravens silky one. _

_(AN: HERE IT IS THE LONG AWAITED FULL VERSION OF CHAPIE 3 I apologize for how long it took to get here but it is complete and chapie 4 is officially started now before I go on to my happy dances I will post a warning Chapter 4 is going to have some graphic scenes in it so be ware this warning will go into more detail on the AN in chapter 4 well for now please read and review I want at least 2 reviews and I'll be happy well till next chapter love ya all once more thank you to one specific reviewer for many of the Ideas in this chapter. You know who u are.)_

_Thank you, all sooo much _

_SkyLark_


	5. Chapter 4

(AN: Hi all we are on chapter 4 and magically my muse has stayed with me throughout the past few weeks allowing me to get chapter 3 and 4 done with my limited time lets hope she stays with me for the next few chappies and maybe just maybe we will actually have this story completed some time in the near future. Warning: this chapter is for people 18 years or older it contains things of a sexual nature as well as character abuse I appreciate you taking the time to look at the warning thank you all for reading this on with the fic.)

SkyLark

(Ps I know I Said that Niko's eyes are a crimson gold color but I am warning you all now his eyes are unique in the way that they change color with his mood which you will notice through out the story. And for those of you who were wondering yes the rooms are picked at random and none of this is based off my college experience.)

Back track

_Hours passed before the sound of a door opening caught Niko's attention. Just as he started to turn around he heard the silken voice of Raven directly behind him. "Well now looks like I've found our little kitty," his tone was cold, making Niko shudder; the fear that had left him returning all too quickly. _

"_Wh … what do you want…..?" Raven smirked, loving the fear in Niko's tone. "You'll just have to wait and see." _

"_Do as you're told and you'll be fine," Josh's malicious voice joined Raven's silky one. _

End Backtrack

Raven stepped towards the trembling neko while Josh blocked the only way out. Niko took a few trembling steps backwards, bumping into the table he had set up for the pictures. Quickly he realized that he had nowhere to go; he was trapped. Raven slid forward, running a hand over Niko's chest, feeling the sharp tremors running through him like electricity through water.

"N-no, don't touch me," Niko pleaded, although his words fell upon deaf ears. Raven just smirked as he brought a hand around, encircling both of Niko's slender wrists and pinning them over his head, making it nearly impossible for Niko to push him away. Niko continued his pleas to be let go, his bright eyes glossing over as tears began to slowly trickle down his cheeks.

As the boys' struggle continued Raven decided that he had had enough and with his free hand brought up a cloth to cover Niko's mouth and nose and held it in place firmly. "Please… no…" the sobbed words were well muffled by the cloth. Niko struggled against Raven's relentless hold for a few moments more before his world turned black.

In the old library at the south end of the school's campus

"Aiden, something's wrong…" Sky stated, looking up from a book he had been reading.

"You are worrying to much Sky, I'm sure he's fine," Aiden placed a reassuring hand on the empath's shoulder.

"No, I feel it… He's afraid… Something's going on, and it's not something good either," Sky shied away from Aiden's hand while he spoke.

"Skyler, he said not to worry about him. Calm down. He'll be all right, and if it'll make you feel better we could always go over and check in on him," At Aiden's words Skyler stood and looked to him. "I think we should go check in on him, if only for sanity's sake."

"Okay Sky," standing, Aiden took Skyler's hand and led him from the library, heading out into the cool night air.

Kayo moved swiftly on silent wings through the star-lit sky. He was going off on a hunt, unable to resist his urge to feed any longer. He traveled for a long while before he came upon the forest at the edge of the town.

Dropping down beneath the branches of the canopy, he searched and scanned the forest for a deer or a rabbit or any other animal he could find. Although he preferred human blood over all others, he settled on the blood of animals since he didn't want to upset the town's folk. Nor did he want to frighten the few human students within his school. He could never say that he was completely innocent when it came down to the hunting of humans, for even he, a man of such stature, would let go every once in a while, even though those urges were few and far between.

Whenever he would slip up he would take the time to savor his meal, knowing it would be a long while before he would feast on the succulent human blood again. His thoughts were wrenched away from that lone of thought as he suddenly spotted his prey below.

Kayo drifted lower, sneaking up on the unsuspecting doe. At the perfect moment he folded his wings and plunged down, landing on her back and slamming her into the ground. Pinning her shoulder and head the vampire bared his fangs and hissed softly before sinking them into warm fur and flesh, draining her of her precious life-giving fluid within moments. Once finished with his meal he cleaned himself up and took the deer's carcass with him back to the school.

'Fresh venison, anyone?' he thought with an amused smirk.

Dorm Building Beifield room 631

Caramin looked up as he heard a soft sigh coming from the other side of the room. "Shay is something wrong?"

"… No… it's nothing," he stated, looking over to the shape shifter.

"Are you sure? You seem upset," Shay shook his head lightly at Caramin's statement.

"You're being too quiet love, come over here and tell me what's bothering you," he patted a spot on the bed beside him. The inu-yokai walked over and took a seat beside his love, nuzzling him lightly. "It really is nothing; it's just too quiet here…"

Caramin pulled him into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, I know it's not like home but give it some time. I'm sure you'll come to love it here."

Leaning into the light embrace Shea replied, "I know. I'm happy that you came with me. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

"Well, don't worry about that because I am here with you," proving his point by kissing Shay lightly, Caramin continued. "And I'm not going to leave you on your own."

"I know, you always say that."

"So stop being so paranoid," the shape shifter stated while caressing Shay's cheek. "Caramin…"

"What is it Love?"

"Can I stay over here with you tonight?" asked Shay while giving his lover the patented and irresistible puppy eyes.

"Yes," Caramin rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way to say 'no' to him now.

Shay nuzzled him before curling up beside him. "Thank you, aisheteru."

"Love you to Shay," Caramin kissed him once more before laying down and placing a protective arm around him.

Crimson Dream, Room 482

"You can't be serious about going through with this!"

"And why not; I told you the plan."

"Because it's wrong on all kinds of levels."

"So? It's not like you objected to it when I told you about it. Hell, you offered to help!"

"When I offered I didn't think you would go through with it. I knew you'd be cruel enough to scare the shit outta him, and I was willing to help with that. But this is going too far! I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave! You started this so you have to stay through to the end."

"Fuck off! I don't have to do anything and if you think I do than I would love to see you try and make me."

Josh glared at him, his dark amber pools meeting with Raven's storm colored ones. "Fine; you win this time. I won't go through with it."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Raven purred in an icy tone. "If you wanted a hole to fuck then you should have called a ten-cent whore."

Josh looked Raven up and down. "Well maybe I should just have you take his place since you are the one interrupting my fun."

"Sorry, I don't know what kind of diseases you have. It's apparent you like to sleep around and I'm not willing to put myself at risk for your sick fantasies."

If looks could kill Josh would have dropped dead that instant; for Raven was pissed and it was clear in his eyes. Josh took a step backwards, attempting to break Raven's glare.

"What? Are you scared or something?"

Josh retorted, attempting to hide his own fear of the young serpentine. "Me, scared of you? Don't make me laugh; I have nothing to fear from you."

Ravens voice held a slight hiss to it and the pupils in his eyes changed into snake-like slits rather than their normal black dots. Josh gave a nervous chuckle.

"I sense your fear so why not quit while you still can?" Raven's tone was harsh yet still just as smooth as ever.

"What? A romp in the sheets doesn't sound like fun to you?" Josh replied coolly attempting to pull Raven off track.

"Not with the likes of you"

"Well what would you do if I were to pin you and have my way with you?" Josh decided to egg him on just to see what he would do, curiosity taking over his fear.

"You'd have to catch me first," Raven responded without truly thinking about his answer. Josh smirked at him "Is that a challenge?"

"If you even dare to think that I will tear you limb from limb. And now with that thought go to sleep before you seriously piss me off."

Before Josh had the chance to say anything a knock sounded at the door.

"Who's there?" Raven asked, the hiss disappearing from his tone and the softness coming back into his silken voice.

"It's Skyler. Is Niko in?" Sky's voice held a worried tone.

"He's here, but he's asleep," Raven responded, opening the door so that Skyler could see that he wasn't lying. Sky frowned "It's still early. When did he go to sleep?"

"I'm not sure. Josh and I just came in about fifteen minutes ago," Raven's voice was toned just right to make his story sound one hundred percent believable.

"Ok… I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow then," Skyler said, turning away to leave.

"Have a nice evening," Raven said to the retreating form.

As Niko began to rouse from his drug-induced slumber, he heard Sky's voice and the sound of the door closing. He opened his eyes slowly; blinking a few times before all the memories from earlier came flooding back to him.

Not knowing what to think he curled into a tight ball, pulling his blankets around him and crying silently.

"You do realize that we didn't do anything aside from feel you up a bit and knock you out; so quit your blubbering," Josh said, an attitude in his tone that hadn't been there earlier.

"Josh, shut your trap. I warned you once tonight, don't make me repeat myself; even if what you said was the truth," Raven warned in a harsh tone.

Josh glared lightly before giving a slight nod of his head and going over to his section of the room.

Outside Crimson Dream

"Well? How'd it go?"

"Alright, Niko seemed okay. But he was asleep…"

"Feeling better now?"

"Not much but slightly"

"He's alright, you saw that for yourself. So let's go back to the dorm, because it's getting late and people will wonder why we are standing here," Aiden stated before grabbing hold of Sky's hand to lead him back to their dorm.

As the pair walked away Sky kept looking back over his shoulder, unsure of the things that were running through him and unable to stop them.

'I hope he really is okay, 'cause I still can't seem to shake that feeling…'

But for tonight there was nothing Sky could do, so he simply followed as Aiden led the way back to their room.


	6. read both authors notes

(AN: Hi all, Cat here. Sorry to tell you this but this is not, and I repeat, not chapter 5. One of my faithful reviewers brought it to my attention that I do in fact have a lot of characters, so here is a bit of info on each of them such as description, history of some, not all, what their ability is/what they are, and what kind of roll they play in this story. Be warned that these stats will change around as the fic moves on and ranking will change. Further more I am holding a Vote on whom Niko should be paired with: Raven or Skyler. Review and let me know. Thanks. Well, on with the info.)

Major/main Character(s)

Kayo Netsuke (Supposed main character)

Age: actual age is 200 + years looks like he's no older than 25

Height: 6' 1

Weight: 115lbs

Race/ability: Vampire

Description: Kayo is a vampire with long black hair that falls to the back of his knees when tied up and flows to the ground when left loose. While managing to pull off a professional look, he wears a black trench coat to protect himself from the sun, and tends to stick to mostly blacks, grays, and crimson (for more dressy occasions) whenever his wardrobe is involved. His eyes are a beautiful baby blue and his skin is the normal pale that most vampires have. As interesting a person as he is Kayo is also extremely creative; having managed to create clothing and sun block that would allow him to be out in the daylight.

History: Kayo was born in a small village in Brittan. His family wasn't royalty, nor did they hold much power in the society, but they were one of a few more wealthy families within the village. He spent much of his life as a human but was turned before he was out of high school. Kayo went to night school for much of his life, managing to graduate and get a degree in teaching. He then took that degree and went on in his schooling, as well as teaching a night course for a college. After he inherited his family's money he put it to good use in the creation of Sossenryoku.

Niko Kurami (current main character)

Age: 19

Height: 5' 3

Weight: 110lbs

Race/ability: Neko-jin (Kitty boy)

Description: Niko is an extremely shy Neko-jin with little to no self confidence. His hair is much like fur in texture. It is white with black tips and is kept in a short, somewhat messy cut. His right ear is white with a black tip much like his tail. His left ear is black with a white tip. Niko's eyes are the most unique things you could ever see: they are ever changing in color but usually contain a clear cut mix of crimson, blue, violet, gray/silver, teal, green, and gold. Niko's skin is a pale cream color due to lack of sun over his summer vacation.

Skyler 

Age: 19

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125 – 130lbs

Race/ability: empath with telekinetic abilities

Description:

Sky's hair is black in color, landing about mid-back when down. His eyes, although not as interesting as Niko's, are half blue and half green, a clear line dividing the two colors. Sky's skin is a light tan in color making him look like an American Indian. His body is slender yet well toned and he wears a black choker with a single red heart charm attached to it. When not in uniform he tends to wear low-cut shirts and tight jeans, or black leather pants.

History:

Skyler grew up in an orphanage. Both his parents were killed when he was naught but a few months old. He was in poor health for most of his child hood and was home schooled in result. It wasn't until he was around 11 that people figured out that he was an empath, and though that it would be best to separate him from most human contact to try and limit the amount of things he picked up in other's emotional waves. This proved only to worsen his "condition", since he was no longer able to build up resistance to other's emotions. Even the slightest thing would send him into a dizzy spell or worse. Sky spent a total of 5 years in solitary confinement before the people who ran the orphanage realized that it was only proving to be detrimental to him. Skyler finally left the orphanage on his 18th birthday, having become sick and tired of all of the experimental situations that he was put in from week to week. He spent a year out on his own working for anyone who would hire him and saving up every last penny he earned, so that he would be able to go to a university. He wanted to know what it would be like to be in a normal school situation. He found out about Sossenryoku through one of his bosses near the middle of March that year and decided to apply. A couple of months passed before he got word back from the school and found out that he had been accepted. Sky started attending Sossenryoku shortly after he turned 19.

Aiden

Age: 21

Height: 5'8

Weight: 145lbs

Race/ability: water sprite

Description: Aiden has short brown hair with pale blue eyes. His build is much like a marathon runner's: long and lean with a nice muscular tone. His skin is without blemishes and is a soft peach color. His wardrobe consists of plain t-shirts and jeans, with the occasional dress outfit for going out to formal events or clubs.

History: Aiden grew up in a town at the base of Mt. Fuji in Japan. He lived with his uncle and had no desire to know why he was with his father's brother rather than his own family. Aside from that minor detail he spent an almost normal childhood in his uncle's house. Aiden never liked school, so he would pass himself off as the class clown to make the day more interesting. He tended to use his ability to manipulate water to his advantage in most of his pranks, soaking the teachers, substitutes, and principal when ever he got the chance. After being expelled over 14 times, his uncle decided that it would be best to move someplace new and try their luck there. They left Japan, much to Aiden's dismay, and moved into the heart of Boston City. Aiden found out rather quickly that things were very different there compared to Japan's rules and regulations. The schools of Boston were unlike the strict learning facilities back in Japan, and Aiden found that it was simple to do most of the work. Learning English was a bit more difficult, but by the time he had finished high school he was fluent in it and tended to use it more than his native tongue of Japanese. A few summers passed after his graduation before he decided to find a university to go to. Aiden stumbled across an article in a local magazine on Sossenryoku and after showing it to his Uncle sent out an application. His decision to apply was mainly made due to the nature of the school and the kind of students it was made for.

Caramin

Age: 18

Height: 5'9

Weight: 135 – 140 lbs (weight tends to fluctuate depending on form)

Race/ability: Shape Shifter

Description:

Caramin in his most common form has shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes. His skin is a soft tan, and he has small star-shaped marks that run completely around both wrists and ankles that remain in place even when he shifts to his different forms.

History:

From a young age Caramin has loved the theater and everything having to do with it. He started participating in school plays and other performances when he was no older than eight, and he found a whole new meaning behind his love for acting. Caramin aspires to become a great actor and playwright after graduating from school. Caramin had what most would consider to be your average, everyday middle class family. Both his parents worked in the theater. His mother was a violinist and his father was an actor for a nearby play house. He grew up in a small neighborhood due south of Sossenryoku, and had never had a problem with the "normal" people around him. Caramin's only reason for going to Sossenryoku was to keep Shay company, as well as to make sure that the mischievous Inu didn't get himself into any major trouble.

Shay Taan

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Weight: 130lbs

Race/ability: Inu-Youkai (dog Demon)

Description:

Dog form: Shay looks like a Husky in this form and has a golden-red coat. He has interesting facial markings that show in both of his forms. Shay has a large silver blaze going down his face along with two small and jagged stripes on his cheeks.

Human form: His long flowing hair is a lovely golden-red with bits of silver and comes down to his calves. His eyes are definitely unique his right is blue as his left is brown.

History: Shay grew up in a semi-normal home in a small neighborhood due south of Sossenryoku. He spent a lot of time in the theater watching anything and everything that Caramin was in. Shay had a crush on Caramin from a young age and in the beginning would do anything just to be near him. He could be walking down the halls of the school, spot Caramin heading down the opposite side, and he'd make the effort to sneak up and pounce on him. It had gotten to a point where Caramin refused to have any kind of contact with him for a while. During that period of time Shay became extremely depressed and turned to acting to get through it since it would put him in a place where Caramin would have to acknowledge him. After many years of playing "cat and mouse" with Caramin, Shay finally managed to gather up his courage and tell him just how he felt about him. When Shay realized that Caramin hadn't turned and stalked off or called him an ass like usual he asked him out, delighted when Caramin agreed. The two finished their junior and high school years as a couple. Shay first found out about Sossenryoku over the internet. He had been searching for a school that would have others like Caramin and himself, having grown tired of the "normal" people. When he found the school he printed out the forms for himself and went to show his love. Caramin wasn't too fond of the idea at first but decided to go in the end to "watch over" Shay and to keep him out of trouble.

Dokuritsu Jiyu

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135lbs

Race/ability: Kitsune

Description: Dokuritsu has short red hair with silver highlights. His eyes are a delightful golden color and his slim build make him look like the kitsune he is. His ears are covered in red fur tipped with white, as is his long bushy tail.

History: Dokuritsu spent his life growing up in the town around Sossenryoku. He started his school career in Sossenryoku from the time he was in first grade. He found that he had a curiosity to find out what life was like outside the protection of that school and town. Dokuritsu dropped out of Sossenryoku when he was 15, going to a boarding school in England for a year, only to want to return to the "safety" of the school he had left.

Kage Uma

Age: 17

Height: 5'9

Weight: 160lbs

Race/ability: Elf

Description: Kage is a tall and lean elf with a well-toned form. He has silver/gray eyes and long golden colored hair. Looking much like any other elf though doesn't mean that he acts like them. His bad boy attitude shows off his rebellious nature. While making problems for his enemies, (which consist of most people), he is extremely protective of his friends and family.

History: As a boy Kage's parents sent him to Sossenryoku for his schooling. His parents as it seemed couldn't be bothered with him even for the short breaks throughout the winter and the break over summer. They spent most of their time away, leaving him to watch his younger siblings. Kage became fed up with everything and dropped out of Sossenryoku at the age of 16, deciding that he wanted to make his own way in life. His plan didn't work out the way he had wanted it to and he wound up returning to the "confines" of Sossenryoku, only to be roomed with the one person he hated more than any one else … Dokuritsu.

Raven:   
Age: 18  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 120lbs

Race/ability: serpentine (snake demon)

Description:

Raven is an extremely unique character as far as this fic goes. His eyes are normally a nice storm gray, though when he gets pissed and begins to turn to his true form his eyes go crimson or black, depending on the severity of his mood. In his human form his hair is a moderate length which is usually pulled back into a tight ponytail, and is a deep black, with the exception of his bangs which are a deep, ocean blue. He has pale cream colored skin which has further attention drawn to it by the black silk he wares on a daily basis. Raven has two earrings in his left ear, a scar running through his left eyebrow, and another scar on his cheek. Raven is slightly muscular, though unless he was walking around without a shirt it is Unnoticeable, giving him the appearance of being fragile.

History: (Will be told in the story. Sry, no spoilers this time. )

Josh:

Age: 19

Height: 5'4" – 5'5"

Weight: 130lbs

Race/ability: Mage (Human magic user)

Description: Josh has short messy dark brown hair with matching eyes. He is well tanned and has the looks of your average 19 year old human male.

History: Josh spent his years growing up in the large city of London. His family was part of the middle class living comfortably and in no means needing help with much. He attended a normal every day school and was taught how to use his skills by his parents when he was home. His mother decided that it would be a good opportunity for him if he were to go to Sossenryoku since the school focused on the unique abilities of each of its students as well as the normal educational programming. Josh applied to Sossenryoku shortly after he turned 19 and was accepted.

( AN: sorry that this took so long to get up am fighting with finals nd all the other fun crap that goes along with college life. These are the bios for the current important characters if ne one would like to see pictures of any of the characters e-mail me or contact me over IM and I'll be sure to send them to you. Thanks for all the reviews and till next time. Ja-ne

SkyLark aka Cat)


	7. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Hi SkyLark here and I am proud to welcome you all to chapter 5 of Sossenryoku Boys Academy! I know, it's hard to believe but here it is. Warnings for this chapter may vary; __this chapter is for people 18 and older._

_ SkyLark )_

_- Back track -_

"_Feeling better now?" _

"_Not much; but slightly."_

"_He's alright, you saw that for yourself. So let's go back to the dorm, because it's getting late and people will wonder why we are standing here," Aiden stated before grabbing ahold of Sky's hand to lead him back to their dorm._

_As the pair walked away Sky kept looking back over his shoulder, unsure of the things that were running through him and unable to stop them._

'_I hope he really is okay, 'cause I still can't seem to shake that feeling…'_

_But for tonight there was nothing Sky could do, so he simply followed as Aiden led the way back to their room._

_- End Back track -_

_(Room 312 in Blood-Pledge) _

_  
Aiden opened the door to their room, stepping aside to allow Sky to enter. "Sky you sure you're ok? You're a bit pale…"_

"_It's nothing. I'll be fine." _

"… _Okay … if you're sure." _

"_I'm just tired, so no worries," Sky smiled lightly before heading into the room and over to his wardrobe to change for the night._

_Aiden went over to his side of the room, doing what he could in order to keep Sky from his mind; but to no avail. His eyes kept wandering over to the empathy, watching as Sky swayed slightly as if hit by a dizzy spell. _

_- Dorm Building Beifield room 631 -_

_Shay snuggled closer, burying his face into Caramin's chest as a golden beam of light danced over him in the early dawn. Caramin woke as the light drifted upwards; looking to the clock on his nightstand. Noting that the clock read 6:30 he shook his head, glancing down at the sleeping form of his lover. He sighed; listening to the soft sounds of Shay's breathing and watched the slight rising and falling of his chest._

'_I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you,' he thought while brushing a long strand of soft orange-brown hair from the inu's face._

_Shay shifted and mumbled something in his sleep, lips parting slightly._

_Caramin leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the sleeping yokai's lips; feeling the silky flesh move beneath his own. As he made to move away a hand stopped him, it was then that Caramin noticed the beautiful eyes of his love fluttering open as Shay took part in the kiss. _

"_Morning, Love," Shay mumbled once he had let the kiss break._

"_Morning," Caramin smiled softly, stealing another soft kiss before the sound of the alarm going off reminded him where they needed to be in a few short minutes. _

"_Shay, we have to get up. We have to go to class soon and we can't be late on our first day."_

"_Why not?" Shay complained, wanting to spend another hour or so right where he was._

"Because it's the first day and first impressions are the most important my sweet," Caramin stated mater-of-factly before kissing him once more and getting up, heading to his closet for the uniform that had been provided for every student.

_Shay gave him a light glare before throwing a pillow at the shape shifter, hitting him in the back. Shay finally gave in a few seconds later, going to his own closet to get dressed, thinking of many fun ways to get back at his lover for "ignoring" him._

_- back stage -  
_

_"Good morning I am Mr. _**_Kyougen_**_. I am the theatrical design and drama instructor. It is a pleasure to see so many bright smiling young faces here this year. I am proud to say our theatrical programs have been growing rapidly through the years and we seem to have more students interested in the dramatic arts with each passing semester." The professor's speech continued._

_"Shay, cut it out," Caramin's voice was no louder than a whisper._

_"Dun' wanna," Shay whispered back as he continued to tease Caramin with little brushes of his hands and small movements of his hips._

_"Shay… you need to stop now…" Caramin's voice was beginning to sound more desperate._

_Shay just smirked and continued his actions, stopping whenever the teacher would pause in his speech and look over at them, Caramin's soft sounds of protest being enough to catch his attention. As the class continued Shay managed to torment Caramin till he was nearly bursting at the seams with desire._

_"Is there some sort of problem here?" Mr. _**_Kyougen's voice asked from behind the two._**

**_"N-no sir… um may I be excused for a while, I need to bring something to Mr. Netsuke …" Caramin lied, needing to get out of the class before Shay managed to embarrass him further._**

**_"Is that so?" Mr. Kyougen asked, a skeptical look crossing his features._**

**_"Y-yes sir" _**

**_"Very well then, but this had best not turn into an every day thing" _**

**_"I swear it won't sir," he bowed, before rushing from the room and slipping into an empty bathroom to take care of his now festering problem._**

**_Caramin made sure the door to the bathroom was locked before slipping into one of the stalls and slowly opening his pants. He slipped a hand down over the hardening bulge in his boxers, stroking it firmly a few times before allowing his hand to slip beneath the fabric and took a firm hold of his member, the simple pressure bringing forth a soft gasp. _**

**_Caramin closed his eyes, picturing Shay's hot, naked form in front of him as he began to move his hand up and down along the stiff piece of flesh. Focusing on the image that his mind's eye had created he ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, moaning softly and panting out Shay's name while smearing his precum along his length. His free hand traveling down to massage his balls, causing himself even more stimulation, his hips moving steadily with each movement of his hand. _**

**_- back with the class -_**

**_Shay was so busy laughing at how quickly Caramin had left the room that he missed most of what followed in the professor's speech. The bell to end the period rang, and Shay found himself wondering why Caramin hadn't returned. _**

**_Leaving the large room behind him he went in search of his Caramin. He figured that he'd probably be in one of the bathrooms or their room and pissed at him for his antics; but, still Shay couldn't help but laugh._**

**_- room 121 -_**

**_Niko sat quietly at his desk waiting for the first class of his day to start. He was excited beyond belief to find out that Josh didn't have any classes with him and Raven was only in one of his classes. Further more; the first thing he got to do every day was the one thing he absolutely loved: photography. The bell signaling the beginning of class sounded as the professor took her place up in front of the class._**

**"_Welcome class, it's wonderful to see that so many of you have returned this year and I do believe I spy some new faces in the crowed. For those of you who don't know me I am Miss. Maylin. Today we will be playing a little game in order to get to know one another. One thing we will be doing a lot of in this course is working as a team. Well now, no use in keeping you for nothing, let's get started. Niko why don't you start since this is your third year with us" She said with a cheery attitude._**

**_Niko smiled brightly, a rare sight, as he stood at his desk and began. "I am Niko Kurami, age 19. I have attended this academy for the past 6 years and have been a photography major for the last 3 years. As far as family, my friends and the staff here at Sossenryoku make up that category." _**

**_The next few people to go were new to the school having just started that very semester._**

**_After introductions Miss. Maylin spent the rest of the period playing name games and providing the class with different exercises so everyone would get to know each other._**

**"_Hey Niko, where are you from? I know you said that the people here are your family but what about your real home?" Taylor asked curiosity evident in his tone. _**

**"_Umm… it's a long story…" Niko replied, his normal nervous air once more circling about him. _**

**"_That's ok, we have time." _**

**_(AN: Hi all; Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hope you like your update! And a special thanks to all of you who wished me luck on my finals!)_**


	8. Chapter 6

**_(AN: Hi and welcome to chapter 6! I know it's quite unbelievable that we've made it this far but now is where it starts to get interesting. In this chapter we are going into Niko's dark past as well as other interesting things. Well enough babbling enjoy nd please R&R _**

**_ Cat )_**

**_- Backtrack -_**

**_Niko smiled brightly, a rare sight, as he stood at his desk and began. "I am Niko Kurami, age 19. I have attended this academy for the past 6 years and have been majoring in photography for the last 3 years. As far as family, my friends and the staff here at Sossenryoku make up that category." _**

**_The next few people to go were new to the school having just started that very semester._**

**_After introductions Miss. Maylin spent the rest of the period playing name games and providing the class with different exercises so everyone would get to know each other._**

**"_Hey Niko, where are you from? I know you said that the people here are your family but what about your real home?" Taylor asked curiosity evident in his tone. _**

**"_Umm… it's a long story…" Niko replied, his normal nervous air once more circling about him. _**

**"_That's ok, we have time."_**

**_- End of Backtrack -_**

_Niko's eyes darted about the room trying to find a way out of having to dig up the still all to recent pains of his family life; finding no way to get out of it heaved a shaky and nervous sigh before taking a breath and beginning to tell his story. The memories and vivid images still fresh within his mind. His mind forced him to relive the events as if they had happened just yesterday. _

"_I don't really know where to start as far as my 'family' goes but umm I guess the beginning would probably be best but umm … Idno…" _

"_Start where ever you're comfortable" Taylor said softly having noticed Niko's hesitation._

"_Ok umm… well I guess I should start by saying that I have no siblings and now live with just my mom … my dad died in an accident when I was six … it was around that time when mother started blaming me for everything that went wrong … and I guess in a way she was right… it was all my fault …" Niko struggled to get the things swirling through his mind to come out in words that one would be able to understand._

_- Flash Back -_

"_Niko dear get your shoes on Daddy will be home any minuet now and he's taking you someplace special, darling did you hear me?" A soft loving voice called out gently._

"_Yes mama" Niko replied. _

_Within a few moments he was at the window watching for his father a bright grin on his face. _

"_How much longer till daddy gets here?" _

"_About five minuets sweet heart" she smiled at the childish enthusiasm that was beaming in her son's eyes. _

"_Can we play a game till daddy gets here?" he gave his mother a hopeful look_

"_Not today Niko, Daddy said to have you ready to go"_

_Niko sighed softly in defeat "ok mommy"_

"_Did your father tell you where he was taking you?"_

"_No, he just said that it was going to be a surprise" he said a light pout resting on his lips._

_The pout didn't last long as the sound of a car door opening alerted the young neko-jin to his father's arrival. Niko opened the door running out to greet the tall man who was walking up the driveway._

"_Daddy! What took you sooo long" Niko's voice held excitement as well as a hint of a whine to it._

"_Now, now Niko what have you been told about whining"_

"_Sorry daddy… but you can't blame me… cause you were appose to be here a hour ago" he pouted lightly _

"_I know son. I'm sorry but things at work became to busy for me to leave early" Mr. Kurami tussled his son's hair_

_Niko smiled "can we go now? I wanna see my surprise" _

"_Of course we can Niko. It is your special day today now isn't it" _

"_Yep! It's my birthday!" he smiled brightly_

"_Oh is it? And how old are you now pumpkin" Miss. Kurami teased_

"_I'm 6 you know that mommy"_

"_Niko lets get going or we'll be late"_

"_Ok daddy! Bye-bye mommy" Niko ran over and gave his mother a hug before heading out to the car to wait for his father._

"_Bye sweaty. Be careful" she gave her son a light kiss before letting him go._

_Mr. Kurami buckled Niko in before going around to the driver's side and getting in. No sooner than starting up the engine they were off._

_- A few hours later -_

"_That was awesome! Don't you think daddy?" _

"_Yep, what was you're favorite part of the movie?"_

"_When the giant space alien came down in his rocketchip and started stomping around the town like this!" Niko began to stomp around in a big circle to show what he meant._

"_Just like that hn?"_

"_Yea! What part did you like daddy?" Niko said enthusiasm in his tone. _

"_I liked the part where the tickle monster came and grabbed the little boy and tickled him like so" Mr. Kurami began tickling him_

"_That wasn't in the movie" said while laughing _

"_It wasn't? Aw too bad" he smiled down at Niko releasing him from his hold._

_Niko yawned rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Mr. Kurami took a look at his watch._

"_Hmm… looks like we should get home it's already 9:30 and you have school in the morning." _

_- back to present time -_

"_Father always took me to interesting places. He was a scientist and did many great things but his real passion was photography. Dad would go out on these long trips to the alps and many other places just to take pictures; when he came home he'd spend days in his black room developing the pictures and most of them were spectacular. Mother always said he should have been a photographer." Niko paused for a moment as if thinking_

"_Do you have any of the pictures he took with you?" Taylor asked_

"_No mother wouldn't let me have any of them… father decided to take me on one of his trips he figured that I should have the opportunity to see some of the places he took pictures of and he figured that at six I was old enough to handle the walking and climbing to get to the spots…"_

_- Flash Back -_

"_Everything's packed and in the van George" Miss. Kurami's voice rang out as the tall brunet walked into the room._

"_Ok thanks love" Mr. Kurami replied giving his wife a peck on the cheek_

"_Daddy, when are we leaving?" Niko's meek voice rang out from in the other room_

"_In the morning before sun rises"_

"_But if the sun's not up doesn't it mean that it's night time?"_

"_Not always" Niko's father smiled _

"_Oh. Ok daddy" Niko said before heading off to his room _

_The sound of an alarm clock could be heard early the fallowing morning. George got up and looked at the clock that read 4:00am before turning off the alarm and heading to get dressed. Niko was still snug in his nice warm bed sound asleep when his father came into the room to wake him._

"_Niko… Niko it's time to get up sport" _

_Niko mumbled something in his sleep before rolling on his side _

"_Niko if you don't wake up then I'm going to be forced to leave you here"_

_Niko opened his eyes "it's still night time daddy"_

"_I know but we have to leave now if we want to get there on time"_

"_Mm kay" Niko rubbed at his eyes before getting up "where's momma we can't leave before saying bye to her…"_

"_She's downstairs waiting to see us off" George said before picking Niko up and heading down the stairs._

"_Oh ok" Niko laid his head down on his father's shoulder as the two of them headed for the door._

"_George, Niko, you two be careful on your trip" Miss. Kurami said as she waved them off._

"_We will dear" Mr. Kurami said as he got into the car and pulled out of sight._

_- Present time -_

"_Little did father know but he would never come home from that trip …_

_- Flash back -_

_The van moved along the long windy road before it came to a stop just as the sun was rising over the mountain._

"_Ok Niko we have to walk from here be careful on your way up and stay in my tracks"_

"_Ok daddy" Niko jumped out of the car excitement in his tone._

_The hike was long and hard as they traveled up the side of the mountain but once they reached the top Niko could see further than he could have ever dreamed to. He watched as his father took a few pictures of the horizon while listening wistfully to the sounds of the life that was all around them: a babbling brook that ran the length of the mountain pooled and ran down from some rocks as the sounds of the birds that called the mountain home provided a soft song for all to hear. _

"_It's beautiful, isn't it Niko?" his father asked the aw inspired boy standing beside him. _

_Niko nodded eyes glowing in excitement. _

"_Would you like to take a few pictures with the camera?"_

"_Yes daddy" Niko smiled brightly._

_George handed Niko the camera and explained how to focus it and what buttons to push in order to take the pictures._

"_Do you understand?" _

"_Yes Daddy" Niko chirped happily as he took a few pictures. _

_While Niko was enjoying the camera Mr. Kurami set up their lunch._

"_Niko, lunches is ready come on over here and tell me what you want"_

_Niko came quickly to his fathers call. "I want ham nd cheese" he said._

_Niko thanked his father as he handed him the sandwich._

"_Daddy, can we take pictures over on that side when lunch is done?" Niko asked; the question innocent enough._

"_Sure my boy, as soon as we finish up here we'll take a few pictures over there" George smiled at his son's enthusiasm._

"_Thanks Daddy" Niko beamed._

_Lunch passed all but too quickly and the pair were headed over to a near by cluster of rocks to take a few photos of the area that lay just beyond them. Mr. Kurami lifted Niko onto his shoulders letting Niko take the pictures. _

"_Daddy what's that?" Niko asked pointing in the direction of another mountain top. _

_Mr. Kurume took a step forward in order to better see what Niko had been pointing at. A sound of loud rumbling filled the air as the rocks that Niko and his father had been standing on gave way sending the two spiraling down the side of the cliff. _

_Mr. Kurume moved Niko from his shoulders in order to curl around him and keep him safe. _

_Niko clung to his father the camera still in his hands. _

_- End Flashback -_

"_The fall felt as if it took all of eternity and then the world went black." Niko recalled the feeling as if it had happened seconds before he had began telling his story. _

"_When I came to I was in the hospital and they told that my father had died; the only reason that I was still alive was because he protected me… the doctors were all very kind but mother… she changed… she no longer wanted any thing to do with me and blames me for his death…"_

_- Flash back -_

_A bright light and white everything came into focus as Niko slowly awoke from the coma he had been in. There was a nurse in the corner of the room opening the shade on the large window. _

_Niko looked around silently for a while trying to figure out where he was before giving up and stating his concern out loud._

"_Where am I?" Niko's voice was a horse whisper from his throat being dry._

_The nurse walked over to him. "You're in the hospital; you've been asleep for 3 weeks now." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice._

"_Where's daddy?" The memories of falling hitting him like a ton of bricks._

"_I'm sorry but there wasn't any thing we could do for him…" The Nurse looked sympathetically at the confused neko-jin._

"_What do you mean?" Niko had an air of caution surrounding the question._

"_He died on the way here from injuries he had sustained from the fall." Her look hadn't changed. _

_To Niko the nurse's mask of sympathy looked all to fake. Fake like the reality he was being forced into. He didn't want to believe it; he wouldn't believe it._

"_Where's mommy?" _

"_Your mother is at your house. We can call her if you want" the nurse said._

"_Call her please"_

_The nurse left the room and phoned Niko's mother. _

_A few hours passed before Miss. Kurami had arrived to see him. _

_Niko greeted his mother with a smile but she didn't return it. She just looked at him, hate and pain etched into her features._

"_Mommy … what's wrong …" Niko asked his ears falling _

"_Your father's dead because of you"_

_- End Flashback -_

"_After that she just got worse… though I don't blame her because as she had said it was and still is my fault that he's gone… she has every right to hate me. To tell you the truth I was surprised when she didn't put me in foster care or any thing." Niko said. His eyes down cast while ending his story._

_Tailor looked shocked at what he had just learned about the quiet Nekogin._

"_You shouldn't blame your self. I mean it's not like you knew what would happen" _

"_No but if I hadn't asked we wouldn't have been over by that ledge" Niko was staring at the ground as he spoke. _

_The bell to end the class rang within minuets of Niko's statement. Everyone who had inhabited the class left in what would seem like a mad dash to freedom. Niko took his time gathering his things before heading off to his dorm having time between his classes._

_- Late that night(think around 1am) -  
_

_Raven slipped into the silent room pleased to find both of his roommates sound asleep. Changing quietly into his pajamas he slipped into his bed drifting off into a restless sleep. _

_(AN: well I hope you all enjoyed the chapie nd I apologize for how long it took me to get this thing up my muse decided to desert me and just came back last night allowing me to finish up this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 7 out in the next few weeks but mid terms are coming up so I can't promise any thing. Thank you all so much for reading. Oh and for all of you who are Ouran High School Host Club fans I'm currently working on an Ouran fic that will be posted on as soon as I can get a title for it U well till next chapter please R&R thankies _

_Ja-ne_

_ Cat ) _


	9. Chapter 7

_(AN: Hi all this chapter takes place about a week after the end of chapter 6. We are going back into Raven's past and will see just why he is the way he is. __Expect__ violence, death, character abuse, and things of a sexual nature. __Be warned __Raven is a minor through out this section; __there for, reader digression is advised._

_Raven awoke with a start his dreams reminding him of those days… he shuddered as he sat there allowing his memories run ramped curling himself into a tight protective ball against the wall his bed was resting against. _

_"Why… why must these dreams haunt me… why must the pain seem so real even though it's no longer so… how come I have to go through this every night when everyone else can sleep peacefully..? Why only me… how come I must endure this torture night after night… why can't I forget…?" _

_The sound of someone moving caught his attention and he peered through the pitch black room trying to see who was moving about jumping when he heard a soft voice from the opposite side of the room._

"Raven, are you alright?"

Soft colorful eyes looked back at him with concern. 

_"I…I'm fine…" Raven stammered his lie clear through the shaky and meek tone that had escaped rather than his normal silky one._

Niko got up and walked over to raven sitting beside him.

"Raven what's wrong? You can tell me I won't spread it around nor will I judge you on what ever it may be." Niko's voice held a soothing tone as he tried to coax Raven into telling him what was bothering him.

_"N…niko go back to sleep. I…it's nothing… really I'll be f…fine"_

_Niko looked on in concern. _

"_It may help if you talk about it… I mean I know I'm not your most favorite person in the world but I can offer you someone that you can trust and talk to so you can get out what's been bothering you… over the past few nights I've heard you moving around restlessly in your sleep and now you seem scared out of your wits… Raven what is it that has you so frightened you are the last person I would ever expect to see shaking in fear."_

Raven looked surprised at the fact that Niko wanted to help. After all that he and Josh had put the poor neko through; Niko still wanted to help him. 

"_You really want to know?" Ravens tone was a cautious one as if he feared the world._

Niko looked to him eyes tone and everything about him emitting a calming aura. "Yes raven, I want to know. If you tell me then maybe I can help you."

Raven gave a shaky smile before beginning.

"_I grew up in a town far from here my parents if you could even call them that were abusive and came up with all sorts of reasons to punish my brother and me. I mean back then I didn't know it was abuse I just thought I had done something to deserve it." Niko listened closely as Raven continued._

-Flash back: Ravens home when he was growing up -

"_Raven you insolent whelp get your ass down here!" a male voice rung out through the small 3 bedroom house.  
_

"_C…coming papa" Raven's soft voice fallowed the bellow as the sound of feet running could be heard through the hall._

_The little eight year old ran as fast as he could to his father knowing full well that what ever he did wrong would only get twice the punishment if he lingered in getting to where his father was impatiently waiting._

"_Raven! Don't make me come get you" The deep threatening voice bellowed again._

_Raven ran to where his father was standing in the living room stopping to stand in front of the tall man. _

"_What the hell took you so long to get your ass over here" the man stated anger clear in his tone and expression._

"_I…I…" Raven stammered but before he could get any thing else out a large hand made contact with his face sending him flying into a nearby wall._

"_That'll teach you to come when your called" the man stated walking toward the small child; striking him again when he got over to him._

_Raven cried out in pain as he made contact with the wall sinking to the floor beside it only to cry out again when his father continued the beating. The large man began hitting him with a closed fist drawing blood as Raven begged for the punishment to end. The man stopped punching him only to stand and kick him in the side once more getting him against the wall. Raven tried to shield himself by curling into a tight ball and burying his face in his knees as the man's relentless attack continued. Raven wasn't sure just how long the beating lasted but finally it let up. His father dragged him to his feet by the hair and hit him hard in the stomach._

"_Go get your sorry ass washed up then clean up this mess!" The man indicated to the small splatters of blood along the wall and carpet where Raven had been moments before._

"_Y…yes d…daddy" Raven choked out while trying to regain his breath having lost all the air in his lungs from that last hit. _

_His father tossed him toward the stairs before walking out of the room. Raven struggled to his feet and trudged up the stairs heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up. _

_Managing to get to the bathroom he turned on the water and stripped down; but, before getting in the warm water he looked himself over in the mirror to see what damage was done; finding mostly bruising and a few open cuts he went over to the bath stepping into the warm water. _

_A few hours later Raven heard someone knocking at the door becoming nervous thinking it was his father since he had yet to clean up the mess in the living room._

"_Y…yes?" Raven stuttered knowing that if he didn't answer something worse than before would happen if it was his father._

_A soft voice sounded from the opposite side of the door._

"_Raven are you alright… when I came in there was blood all over the living room …" The voice sounded concerned and nearly fearful._

"_I'm ok nii-san, just slightly banged up is all" _

"_Can I come in?" the soft tone of his brother still holding a worried ring to it._

"_Yes the door's open Jibril." Ravens voice now calmer knowing it was his brother and not one of his parents.  
_

_Jibril opened the door and went to Raven's side looking over all of the cuts and bruises._

"_I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to stop him Raven…" he said while gently washing a few of the cuts on Raven's face._

_Raven looked up to him "it's not your fault nii-san and if you were here you would have only gotten in trouble to."_

"_I would much rather father's attention directed towards me and not you little brother. Come on you should dry off and get dressed; I'll help you clean up." He said his soft hazel eyes looking into Raven's storm colored hues. _

"_Don't say that nii-san."_

"_It's true though. You're still so young you shouldn't have to put up with the likes of him. But enough talk of that lets get you dried off and clean up the mess downstairs before he comes home"_

"… _Ok onii…" Raven sighed softly getting out of the water and wrapping a towel about his waist. _

_Jibril helped Raven to his room leaving him to get dressed. _

"_I'll be downstairs starting on the clean up"_

"_Ok" Raven hurried to dress heading down to the living room as soon as he had finished joining Jibril in cleaning up the blood. _

_The sound of a door being slammed open signaled the return of their "beloved" father. Raven didn't even look from the spot he was cleaning. _

"_You're not finished yet!? You worthless fool" _

"_N…no d…daddy" Raven answered voice once again shaking._

"_It's my fault he's not finished leave him alone" Jibril made his statement while quickly moving to prevent the larger man from striking Raven._

"_Seems to me that the two of you need something that will teach you not to disobey me" Angelous' voice became soft as a smirk formed on his lips._

_Jibril shuddered at the man's tone standing so Raven was safely behind him and out of their father's grasp. _

_Angelous' smirk only grew at the sight of fear lingering in both of his sons eyes. _

"_Move" their father's command was firm and menacing._

"_No, Raven didn't do any thing" Jibril nearly yelled at the man_

_Angelous took ahold of Jibril's arm with bruising force, casting him off to the said laughing when the boy landed on his ass on the ground. He smirked while drawing a switch blade from his pocket and approaching Raven. Snapping the blade open while kneeling down in front of the trembling boy and bringing the blade to his cheek. _

_Raven made an attempt to move away only to find himself against the wall. Angelous moved in closer pinning him there and gripping ravens chin with his free hand bringing the blade down with the other. The cool steel blade bit into Raven's cheek leaving a thin yet deep cut; then the blade was raised once more and re positioned to over the boy's eye._

_Raven cried out in pain as the steel bit into his flesh a second time the blood pouring down the side of his face. _

"_Too bad your eye was closed" Angelous said with a glare. _

_Jibril with out warning moved and pushed their father over giving Raven an escape route as well as turning his father's rage onto himself. Angelous spun around and lunged at his older son not noticing Raven slip off and up to his room. _

_Raven sat curled on his bed in a fetal position against the wall crying softly into his knees while listening to the sounds of yelling and crashing from down in the living room. _

_- End Flash back-_

_Raven sat trembling not willing to recall the rest of what was plaguing him. _

_Niko looked on in concern, his tail swishing lightly. _

"_You have a brother? Why haven't you spoken of him? I mean it sounds like you two were really close …" Niko asked his question cautiously._

" … _He… he's dead … father killed him a few years back…" Raven trailed off fighting back the tears that threatened to spill while making a shaky attempt to tell the rest of the story._

_- Flash Back (raven age 12) -_

_Late one evening Raven was sleeping as the sound of a door opening was the only noise to break the silence of the night. Angelous slipped into his youngest son's room moving over to the sleeping boy. _

_Raven shifted in his sleep his innocent mind filled with hopes and dreams that would never be fulfilled. _

_Angelous reached a hand out and pulled the covers away from the child; his hands then wandering back to the young boy touching and caressing him. As time passed his hands began to delve beneath Raven's cloths. _

_Raven woke feeling an odd sensation. He cried out in a mixture of fear and shock upon seeing what had been causing the odd feeling. _

"_N…no … g…go away… d…don't touch m…" Raven's words were cut off as Angelous covered his son's mouth with his hand._

"_Say another word and you will regret it" his tone harsh making raven flinch away._

_One room over Jibril woke to the soft cry of his brother's stuttered words. He immediately got up hearing the sound of his fathers voice cutting off Raven's words. What ever was happening he knew couldn't be good. _

_Jibril threw on his robe before rushing into Raven's room freezing at the sight of their father molesting his eleven year old brother. _

"_Get your filthy hands off him!" Jibril glared as he drew attention to his presence in the room._

_Angelous turned facing his elder son; his contact with raven being broken. _

"_How dare you tell me what to do Jibril" His voice holding venom within it as he began to move toward his elder son, eyes holding a murderous glint to them. _

_Jibril began to back away leading their father from the room; not wanting Raven to have to see any thing that was going to happen. Angelous raised a hand striking at the boy before him not even realizing that he had been successfully led away from Raven's room. As the hand made contact Jibril fell backwards just missing the stairs. _

"_Father stop…" his voice held fear as he realized how dangerously close he was to the edge of the top step._

_Angelous smirked and kicked the boy sending him tumbling down the narrow staircase; a grin coming to his face when he heard the sounds of snapping bone and whimpers of pain. Having become quite annoyed at the older boy's constant interference when ever he went after Raven decided he would keep Jibril from ever coming between his plans again. Angelous descended the stairs stepping on the crumpled heap at the bottom of it before taking hold of Jibril's hair and dragging him out onto the driveway. _

_Raven sat watching in horror out his bedroom window as his father tossed his brother's battered form to the ground behind the car. He saw Jibril's mouth moving in silent pleas for the man to stop; and then, Raven saw his father start the car backing it up and hitting Jibril who had been making a week attempt to get out of the way his battered and broken body not allowing him to. _

_Raven's heart sank as he gazed out the window his mind in a state of shock telling him that it wasn't real to just wake up and everything would be fine. He didn't know when he realized that it wasn't just some horrid nightmare and was the harshness of his reality. Raven grabbed a bag and began throwing clothing in it as well as a few small trinkets that meant a lot to him and finally a picture of Jibril and himself. He ran from his room and down the stairs trying to get out before his father reentered the house. _

_He slipped out the back door just as the front was opening. He ran until he was far from what had been his house and found himself just within the city limits. He was tired, out of breath, and now lost and confused as to how he would make it on his own. _

_Raven settled down in an ally way figuring that no one would look for him there; the image of his father killing Jibril not willing to leave him be and for the first time since the incident he could not stop the tears that now poured down his cheeks. _

_- End Flash back -_

"_I spent seven years out on the streets taking what ever job was offered to me so I would be able to afford the minimal tuition for the schools around there… I used to forgo eating and some of the other comforts that most people have just so I could have enough for my classes … by my first year of junior high I found a flyer floating around about this place and I decided that I would do what ever it took in order to get in here. Every penny that wasn't being spent on food, school, and by that time rent was put away for the tuition here…"_

"…_I'm so sorry …" _

"_Why? It's not like any of it was your fault or any thing…" _

"_No one should have to suffer like that… to feel that kind of pain … you really are a very strong person to be able to go on after all of that…" Niko was now fighting off tears, ears back and had his tail wrapped around ravens waist having been trying to comfort him._

_Raven looked to him "… thanks Niko"_

"_For what?" he asked while blinking._

"_For caring enough to listen… for not judging me… and for having put up with all the shit that Josh and I put you through over the first few days of school rather than just immediately switching to a different room…"_

_Niko smiled lightly leaning in and hugging Raven lightly before moving to get up._

_Raven watched Niko slip back over to his area in the room almost wishing that he would have stayed with him through the rest of the night._

_(AN: Hi all ok first I want to apologize greatly for how long this chapter took to get up. I had a little run in with mid terms and writers block due to my muse running away on me… speaking of which I want to give a special thanks to Aki to Tarou because one of the chapters in the fic made got my muse off her lazy ass and back to work! Lol any way do da do the second thing I wanted to say was I hope you enjoyed my little torment the pretty serpent chapter cause it was fun writing it…maybe… ok so it pissed me off that it took so long but hey I hope it came out good because I'm not rewriting it any time soon. And third next chapter is the half way point in the fic so please R&R as well as being really nice and tell me if you want an angsty end or a happy one and if there is any one that you would like to see more of in the up coming chapters. Please remember that I value everyone's opinion and will always use or try to incorporate my readers ideas into the fic if they are posted in a review or e-mailed to me at SacredFierOfLife at if you e-mail me make sure to put something in the subject box hinting at what is inside the e-mail thank you and until next time Ja-ne _

_ Cat ) _


End file.
